1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connecting structure for connecting a base and an appurtenance and, more particularly, to a connecting structure of a keyboard appurtenance. Furthermore, the connecting structure can be applied in a keyboard to connect a keyboard appurtenance and a keyboard base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A dummy key or a decorating strip (referring to an appurtenance hereinafter) is usually fixed on a base of a keyboard by hot melt adhesive or by hook. Referring to FIG. 1A, FIG. 1A is a section view illustrating an appurtenance 13 assembled on a base 11 by hot melt adhesive according to the prior art. FIG. 1B is an exploded diagram illustrating the base 11 and the appurtenance 13 in FIG. 1A. As shown in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, the base 11 comprises a hollow portion 111, and the appurtenance 13 comprises an inner surface 131 and a pillar 133. The pillar 133 extends from the inner surface 131. When assembling the appurtenance 13 by hot melt adhesive, first of all, pass the pillar 133 through the hollow portion 111 of the base 11, and then melt an end of the pillar 133 far away from the inner surface 133 with the base 11.
Referring to FIG. 2A, FIG. 2A is a section view illustrating an appurtenance 23 assembled on a base 21 by hook according to the prior art. FIG. 2B is an exploded diagram illustrating the base 21 and the appurtenance 23 in FIG. 2A. As shown in FIG. 2A and FIG. 2B, the base 21 has a groove 211, and the appurtenance 23 comprises an inner surface 231 and a pillar 233. The pillar 233 extends from the inner surface 231, and a hook-shaped structure 2331 is formed at an end of the pillar 233 far away from the inner surface 231. When assembling the appurtenance 23 by hook, put the hook-shaped structure 2331 of the pillar 233 into the engaging 211 so as to fix the appurtenance 23 on the base 21.
When fixing the appurtenance 13 on the base 11 by hot melt adhesive, there must be an additional manufacturing process due to heat treatment operation. When fixing the appurtenance 23 on the base 21 by hook, an appropriate width of the groove 211 is required. The larger the width of the groove 211 is, the easier the appurtenance 23 can be assembled on the base 21. However, the hook-shaped structure 2331 of the appurtenance 23 will drop out of the groove 211 easily as well. On the other hand, the smaller the width of the groove 211 is, the harder the hook-shaped structure 2331 can be inserted into the groove 211 so as to increase difficulty for assembly.